Citizenship
AHSCA citizenship is managed by the Office of Foreign Affairs. Under the Constitution any citizen born to one or more parents of AHSCA citizenship by birth or immigration is considered a natural citizen by birthright. Over the years other laws have been enacted to clarify the requirements of citizenship. Acquiring Citizenship Birth As a jus soli state, any person born in AHSCAn national territory, on a AHSCAn registered ship (civil or military), or on an AHSCAn registered aircraft (civil or military), is automatically an AHSCAn citizen at birth. The only two exceptions apply to children of persons in the service of a foreign government (like foreign diplomats) and to the children of foreigners who do not reside in the country. However, these children can apply to acquire AHSCAn nationality. Decent Children of AHSCAn citizens born abroad acquire the AHSCAn nationality at birth, if any of their parents or grandparents were AHSCAn nationals through the principle of jus soli or naturalization, though the birth abroad must be registered with the AHSCAn government within 30 days for the citizenship to take effect. This can be done on either AHSCAn national territory, or at any AHSCAn diplomatic mission abroad. Naturalization Foreigners and Stateless persons can apply for AHSCAn citizenship, if they meet the following criteria: *Permanent residence in the country continuously for at least five years prior to application. *Permanent residence in the country continuously for at least three years prior to application, if the applicant has served for at least four years in the UISDF enlisted ranks. *Does not have a criminal record, though this can be waived if the AHSCAn government determines that the applicant is a political prisoner, prisoner of conscience or record is of a petty crime with no repeat history of 5 or more years. *Can demonstrate sufficient knowledge of the languages of, Auroran, Esperanto or Swislandic to be determined by law. *Can demonstrate sufficient knowledge of the country, history, and government, to be determined by law. Grant AHSCAn citizenship can be granted to foreigners or stateless persons under the following conditions: *Former citizens who have maintained permanent residence in AHSCA for at least two years prior to application can be granted AHSCAn citizenship again. *Persons who are married to AHSCAn citizens, and reside in AHSCA in the same household as their spouse for five years prior to application. *Persons who have "significantly contributed to the benefit of AHSCA, in the economic, scientific, technical, cultural, social, or sport spheres, and have maintained permanent residence in AHSCA for at least two years prior to application." *Persons who resided in AHSCA on a continuous permanent basis for at least three years before the age of 18 can be granted citizenship. *Persons granted honorary Citizenship by The Duchess or Duke. Revocation of Citizenship An AHSCAn citizen can voluntarily renounce their AHSCAn citizenship, * If applying for the citizenship of another nation. *The applicant's documents are later found to have been forged or altered. *Applicant is determined to be a different individual from that established in the information in the application. *The applicant withheld required information that could have changed the determination on citizenship. *There was criminal action in connection with the issuance of the grant of citizenship. The revocation of AHSCAn citizenship is illegal under any other circumstances, as this would constitute exile from AHSCA. Dual-Citizenship AHSCAn law allows for Dual-Citizenship, however dual-nationals are restricted from high government positions, becoming officers in the UISDF, or being part of the security agencies of AHSCA. Dual-nationals otherwise retain full AHSCAn citizenship rights including free travel between states, minor government positions and voting privileges. Category:Laws and Bills